1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a pattern and, more particularly, to a method of forming a pattern using an ion beam etching process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fine patterns may be required to manufacture highly integrated semiconductor devices. To integrate a lot of elements in a small area, an individual element should be formed as small as possible. To achieve this, a pitch of desired patterns should be reduced. The pitch corresponds to a sum of a width of each pattern and a distance between the patterns. Recently, design rules of semiconductor devices have been significantly reduced. However, the formation of patterns having a fine pitch may be difficult due to a resolution limitation of a photolithography process.